


godzilla

by consultingrogers



Series: rainbow [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Songfic, bones is perpetually grumpy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingrogers/pseuds/consultingrogers
Summary: What do you get when you meet Godzilla and fall in love?Jim and Leonard love each other very much. Not everyone can see why





	godzilla

**Author's Note:**

> im trash ok, life got in the way and refused to let me do anything but i managed to finish a chapter of this and get halfway through two other fics for this series. 
> 
> more is coming, i promise!!

_What do you get when you take Godzilla to the mall?_

  
"Damnit, Jim. Why did ya drag me here?"

"Because we have a new apartment and nothing to put in it. And we have exactly three outfits if we combine our clothes."

Leonard groaned and ran the hand not holding Jim's over his face, bracing himself for the onslaught of noise and weird smells. Jim led him through the automatic doors and pulled out the list he made, reviewing it before deciding which store was closest.

"C'mon, we'll start with clothes. Furniture last."

Leonard's expression got impossibly grumpier as he let himself be taken to some new age clothing store that Jim couldn't stop talking about.

"Why'd we have to go to the _mall_? There's plenty of individual shops that don't smell like crappy cologne and pubescent hormones."

Leonard was like this almost everywhere they went. Thankfully, Jim had mastered the art of ignoring ugly looks directed at him in high school, so he just squeezed Leonard's hand and continued to look through the jeans.

"I already told you, Bones. The mall has everything in one spot. So either we go all over town and you complain because we're taking so long, or we find everything in one place quickly and you complain about the atmosphere. You chose this option, babe. Now should I get the red jeans or the baby blue ones?"

Leonard muttered something under his breath about how he doesn't complain before sighing and looking at the options presented to him.

"Baby blue to match your pretty baby blues."

Jim rolled his eyes and ignored both his reddening cheeks and the wink Leonard gave him. That somehow made the hassle of going out in public with him worth it.

 

  
_He scares all the children and shreds all the pillows, and knocks over walls_

 

  
As they flowed from store to store, Jim became aware that Leonard's mood steadily declined. At first, he was just being extra picky about what kind of underwear he wanted. Then it developed into pillows being too soft, mattresses being too hard, shirts being too tight, the crowd being too large. He even made a little girl cry just from glancing in her direction during his rant.

"I feel like I'm suffocatin', Jim! There's too many people here!"

"Bones, you gotta calm down. How about you put the bags in the car and get some air then meet me in the food court?

Leonard nodded and Jim heard him grumbling as he walked away. He smiled to himself, shaking his head at how ridiculous his boyfriend could be. They spent ten years in uncharted space, facing impossible tasks and discovering unthinkable species, but malls still managed irk Leonard.

As Jim waited in line, he was vaguely aware of hushed whispers behind him. Two ladies roughly Jim’s age had their arms crossed and judgmental looks glued to their faces. Jim snuck a glance from the corner of his eye as he looked around for Leonard, and he really wished he didn’t.

“What is he even doing with a guy like that? McCoy is so rude. He deserves a lot better.”

“Yeah, he’s really harsh. Their relationship or whatever is probably out of pity.”

Jim was able to get a burger and fries for himself and a salad for Leonard in the time these strangers tried to judge his love life. When he turned around, he plastered on the biggest grin he could and looked directly at both of them.

“Actually, ladies, I’m with him because I love him. If you managed to mind your own business, maybe someone would love you too. Have a nice day.”

Jim gave them a polite nod before he walked away to find a table, his annoyance fading away when his boyfriend’s figure approached him.

 

  
_His emerald eyes, they sparkle and shine  
As he eats the food court and steals half my fries_

 

  
“I hate malls.”

“I know.”

“Are we almost done?”

“Yep. Just need to get to the furniture store and then we’ll go.”

The tension in Leonard’s shoulders didn’t go away, and he turned his glare to the rest of the food court. Nobody wanted to make eye contact with him out of fear of being killed. Jim, finally piecing together why Leonard was acting like this, sighed and grabbed his hand from across the table. Some of the frustration seemed to leave the older man and caused him to slump in his seat, locking eyes with Jim.

“Jo’s not coming this weekend?”

Leonard played with his fork, pushing around leftover bits of lettuce before shaking his head. He grabbed two of Jim’s fries and ate them before he responded.

“Jocelyn says she wants us to be settled before Jo comes over but it’s been so long, I just want to see her already.”

Jim’s thumb stroked over the back of Leonard’s hand, nodding with him. He didn’t say anything as Leonard continued to eat his fries, knowing that his boyfriend was a stress eater.

“We’ll have everything together soon enough and then she’ll be able to stay for longer than a weekend.”

Leonard nodded, finishing off Jim’s fries. His bad mood faded and now he was back to being only marginally grumpy, and Jim was thankful he didn’t have to act like the grown up anymore. Being responsible was exhausting.

“Since you finished my food for me, let’s go find a mattress to break in tonight.”

Jim’s could barely contain his laughter at the now flustered Leonard who began to rant on how inappropriate that is to say in public. Joining their hands again after disposing of their trash, Jim couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed with love for Leonard even as he quietly yelled at him.

 

  
_That's what you get when you take Godzilla to the mall_

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter will not have song lyrics but it will be the same kind of thing only with jim


End file.
